Number Nine
Number Nine is ninth in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian attack. Nine had been held prisoner by the Mogadorians in a base in West Virginia for around a year before being broken out by Number Four and Sam Goode at the end of The Power of Six. Appearance/Personality= Number Nine is attractive, as considered by Six and Ella. He is described as having long, black shaggy hair. He is also said to be taller than Four with a very muscular build. Four states in The Rise of Nine that "Nine is larger than any Garde I've ever seen". He has a pair of gloves that make loud booms when he claps, from Marnia`s Chest. Nine was always homeschooled, so he had to learn everything he knows about human interactions through TV. Nine was betrayed by his potential girlfriend Maddy when she helped the Mogadorians locate and capture him in exchange of her parents. Between this betrayal and the pain of being forced to watch Sandor's torture, Nine tends to block out all emotions besides his anger and hate for the Mogadorians. He is described as "badass"'' and slightly blood thirsty when it comes to Mogadorians. Nine disliked the lack of freedom he had when living with his Cepan Sandor, since Sandor made him train 24/7. After the year of captivity by the Mogadorians, he has developed a ruthless fighting attitude in which he not only kills the mogs but kills them with pleasure and ease (having a similar bloodlust to Number Six), marking him as one of the strongest of the remaining Garde. He can also be arrogant and has a high temper. |-|Legacies='Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and hearing. 'Telekinesis '- Like all Garde, Nine can move objects with his mind. '''Antigravity '- '''The ability to walk on all surfaces, including but not limited to walls and ceilings as if he were upright. It presented itself when he and his Cepan Sandor were training. Nine had run up the side of a wall to turn a flip and had stayed on the wall. '''Legacy Transfer' '- '''Nine temporarily shares his powers, or an ability of one of his chest items, to Maddy in "The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy", to Sam in "The Power of Six" and to Marina in "The Fall of Five". '''Super Hearing -' The ability to hear farther and louder than any other average human or Loric. Super Speed - 'Nine can run fast enough that he becomes a blur. The only other Garde said to have this Legacy is Number Seven. '''Animal Telepathy - '''The ability to communicate with animals. The only other Garde said to have this Legacy is Number Four. '''Precognition '- Like Four and Eight, Nine has visions of Setrákus Ra. According to Eight, the Garde who will grow to be the next Pittacuse Lore will have a way of communicating with Setrákus Ra, making Four, Eight and Nine the most likely candidates. (It is unclear wether or not this is a legacy) |-|Chest=Nine has one of the nine special Loric chests given to the Nine Garde that can only be opened by the Garde of that certain chest and their Cêpan together. (However, if the Cêpan dies, the Garde will be able to open it by themself). It contains their inheritance from Lorien. Nine's Cepan Sandor allows him to train with one of the weapons in the chest- a Pipe Staff, as Nine calls it- that extends, grows razor blade ends, and turns red hot when used in battle. Nine is said to be very well trained with it. In ''Nine`s Legacy '' Sandor tells Nine that his father was a champion with the Pipe Staff back on Lorien, as it was a sport. Nine's chest was stolen by the Mogadorians when Sandor was captured, but later Four breaks in and brings him his Chest. '''Contents: Red Communication Crystal - '''This is part of the macrocosm/red crystal communication system between Garde. They work like a walkie talkie: the red crystal allowing you to talk to another Garde member with an operating macrocorm, and the macrocosm allowing you to hear what they are saying. It is intended for Garde to pair up, one with a macrocosm and one with a red crystal. '''Joust Rod - '''A short silver pipe that when used in battle can expand to at least six feet long, turn red hot, and row razor blade ends. Nine is very well trained with this item. In the Fall of Five, Five snaps Nine's rod in half. '''X-Ray Rock - '''A small red stone that when places between the user's knuckles provides a large beam that lets you see through things like walls, very much like an X-ray. '''Spiky Green Ball - A spiked, small green ball that is controlled with the user's mind. It can expand and take on the form of almost any type of ball, and bust through steel doors. The user can control anything from its color to its weight to its spikes. 'Sustenance -' A small yellow cube similar to John's blue cube. Sustenance fills you up with a food like substance for a little while when placed in the mouth of the user. 'String of Green Crystals -' A black string of green crystals that when used can suck up anything aimed for the user, in a way like a black hole, and spit it back at the one who tried to use it originally. 'Purple Stone -' Not much is known about this stone except that Nine discovered it works when he placed it on the top of his hand, and it would turn invisible and defy gravity when rolled to the underside of his hand. 'Healing Stone -' A small, very dark black stone that is able to heal almost any injury inflicted with the intent to hurt or kill, and must be used promptly after infliction, and also causes twice the pain of the original injury during the healing process. Works on both humans and Loric. |-|Trivia/Relationships= * Sam Goode named his Chimæra, who was usually in the form of an overweight cat, after Nine's Earth name, "Stanley". * Nine is one of the strongest of the Garde, along with Number Six. * His team beat Four's team in a game of Capture the Flag, showing him to be a strategist. * Nine is constantly trying to impress girls, despite previous heartbreak. * Ella admitted to Number Seven that she had a crush on Number Nine. * Nine swears and often is extremely sarcastic. Once, he claims that he and Number Four are carrying vacuum cleaners, and having a "two for the price of three" sale. The Power of Six=Nine doesn't appear until the end of the book when Sam, Bernie Kosar, and John Smith attempt to get John's stolen Chest back from the Mogadorian base in a hollowed out mountain in West Virgina. John finds not only his Chest but also Nine's, and when Sam goes looking for his father in the cells there, they find Nine, who has been in there for over a year. Nine rips his cell door off and starts decimating Mogs. Nine helps Four escape, with Anti-Gravity. But Sam is left behind. Four runs into a field trying to go back. |-|The Rise of Nine=This book starts out with Nine and Four struggling to hide while Four is healing from running into the Mogadorian forcefield in West Virgina. They experiment with their Chests and accidentally give away their location. They are captured by the U.S. government, but they easily escape. They go to Nine`s penthouse. Four and Nine fight about what to do next. But they both have a dream telling them to go to New Mexico, so they go to New Mexico. They meet some truckers bullying some hitchhikers and Nine attacks the truckers, after several minutes of Four telling him to wait. They go to New Mexico and meet up with Ella, Eight, and Seven. They get into the base, intending to rescue Six. Nine fights Setrákus Ra with his staff. He was injured. Ella used a mysterious Legacy to injure Setrákus Ra and the Garde escaped. |-|The Fall of Five=The Garde are all in Nine`s penthouse, except for Five. They find an article about a crop circle that was burned into a Loric symbol, and a comment on it telling them to go to Arkansas. Nine wants to go, but is not permitted to. He is angry when Eight and Marina leave without telling him. They train. Ella tries to leave but is talked out of it by the others. Nine automatically dislikes Five, bullying him and calling him a "hobbit". Nine tries to punch Five, but Five uses his Externa to become metal. Nine`s hand is broken. He storms away and gets Four to heal it. Nine leads his team in Capture the Flag, and formats a strategy that wins. He goes to Florida to retrieve Five`s Chest, and Five attacks him, holding him underwater. As soon as he is above water, Nine taunts Five in every way he can think of. Eventually Five tries to stab him, but Eight teleports and is killed instead. Nine is injured badly. They flee. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Nine, Six, and Marina are hiking out of the swamp. Nine is avoiding the others and Marina is emitting waves of cold. They go to a "town" full of drunks. They go into a bar. Marina injures one of the men there. They see a news story about the John Hancock Center being attacked, apparently owing to terrorists. Nine immediately walks out the door, trying to go to Chicago. Six forcefully stops him. Nine admits to Eight`s death being his fault. Six tells him it was Five`s. Marina appears, dragging a man from the bar, Dale. He talks about a deseted NASA base with spaceships floating around it. They start heading there. Marina sees someone ahead, in another boat. Mogs. Marina creates a path of ice on the lake. The Garde kill the Mogs. Dale tries to swim away. They let him. They see a UFO and guess that the invasion has started. They sneak in, invisible. Nine uses his animal telepathy to ask a beast the Mogadorians have mistreated to create a distraction. Nine, Marina, and Six find Eight`s body intact, being guarded by Five. Five is talking to Eight, saying that he didn`t mean for him to die. A Mog comes in, saying to leave and to bring the body. Five says that the body isn`t there, even though Eight is obviously there. The officer looks confused and Five kills him. Five leaves. Marina forgives Nine and they take Eight`s body. A ship fires but doesn`t even come close to hitting them. They hear John`s voice from the ship. They get onto the ship and find out that Ella was kidnapped. Six pilots it and they go to Ashwood Estates. They find John, Sam, Malcolm, and Adam, as well as a bunch of Chimærae. They bring Eight inside. Nine starts teasing Four about sending his girlfriend on a "super-sexy" secret mission with her ex-boyfriend. Four is confused. The Chimærae start to howl, warning of the approach of the FBI. The Garde initially attack the FBI and they see Agent Walker. She has discovered that the Mogs really are evil. She tells them about a deal between the Mogs and Bud Sanderson, and how the Mogs planned to invade. Malcolm later finds footage of his memories being extracted. They find out about something called the Sanctuary, and that Lorien is not gone permanently. They decide to split up, Adam, Marina, and Six to go to Calakmul, Sam, Four, and Nine to go challenge the Mogs. Six and Marina bring Eight`s Chest as well as Marina`s and items they think might be Phoenix Stones, the leaves from Four`s Chest and the pouch of dirt from Nine`s. Nine asks Sam what is happening between him and Six. They get to New York and Nine, wearing a pair of gloves from Marina`s Chest, claps and causes a bunch of car alarms to go off and windows to break. They go to find Sanderson, along with Agent Walker. They find Bud Sanderson in terrible condition. He holds a gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Four stops it telekinetically and heals him. They take a video of Four using his Legacies and send it to the They Walk Among Us website and go to the site of the invasion. They meet Ella and Setrákus Ra. Nine smashes his cane and saves Ella`s life. Ella tells Nine to kill Setrákus Ra, no matter what happens. Four stops him, realizing that Ella would be killed. Setrákus Ra drags Ella back onto his ship. Nine and Five are last seen fighting each other. Category:The Power of Six Category:The Rise of Nine Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:The Lost Files Narrator Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Nine's Legacy